Through the Crystal Ball
by therealgg
Summary: It's been five years. Sarah has moved on. Jareth, however, is still living in the past, and a spell makes him think his dreams have come true. Jareth's about to make a horrible decision, and the only girl who can stop it no longer believes.
1. Setting the Scene

Through the Crystal Ball

Chapter One: Setting the Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth, or any of its associated characters. I do, however, own Jeramey. Thank you, and have a good read. 

It had been five years since her journey in the Goblin King's maze. Sarah had decided sometimes in her timeline that those adventures were merely figments of her imagination, that they only occurred in her mind. On this notion, she simply tucked those thoughts away in a corner of her mind, choosing to ignore them in order to experience the new feelings she felt in her life.

Sarah was in college now, busy making something happen in her life. She had found a steady boyfriend, Jeramey, with whom she was engaged. They had gotten engaged just three weeks ago, but Sarah knew he was the one. She was happy in her life, happy to a point where she didn't want anything to change.

She awoke that morning, feeling refreshed and quite welcome to the morning. She had never been a morning person before, yet something told her today was going to be marvelous. She heard a loud knocking on her door, and shoved her feet into a pair of slippers before she practically skipped to answer it. When she did, a smile broke across her already happy face. It was Jeramey, her fiancée. Oh, God, how she loved that word. She could say it all day long. She was Jeramey Roger's fiancée.

Jeramey leaned down to kiss Sarah, his shaven cheek brushing up against her smooth one. He pulled a rose from behind her back, and listened to her gasp. He loved the little surprises like this. He was so lucky to have a girl like her. Her long, dark flowing hair was like silk, only to be matched by the intensity and depth of her gorgeous brown eyes. Sometimes he couldn't believe she'd actually said yes. How nervous he had been!

Sarah gingerly took the rose from his hand, pulling it to her face to inhale its aroma. She looked up at the man she loved. He had wavy blonder hair and bright blue eyes. He was taller than her by far, he was around six foot three to her five foot four, but she never felt all that short next to him. She felt perfect.

"Shall I escort you to class, milady?" He beamed down at her, and took her hand.

Sarah laughed. "Oh, yes, handsome knight."

"Sarah, should you ever need me, I'll be here." Jeramey knew things were rocky with her father and stepmother, as they were getting a divorce. He cleared his throat just before he said this, as they exited her dormitory house on the college campus. He knew she didn't like to talk about it, but he hoped she'd feel better just knowing he was there to give his support.

Sarah looked up at him, a bewildered look on her face. That line seemed very familiar to her, as if she should know it. Instead of questioning him, she squeezed his hand and smiled. "I know, Jeramey."

Yes, life was perfect. There was no other way to explain it. Sarah had finally found the man who she loved; the man of her dreams.


	2. Jareth's Joy

Through the Crystal Ball

Chapter Two: Jareth's Joy

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Labyrinth, its characters, etc. Jeramey is mine, along with Drizella and her parents, and various and assorted goblins, and the trolls and faeries, and the little tin men. Okay, so there probably won't be any tin men. But if there were, I'd own them. So, yeah. Growl.

It had been an excruciating five years. Every day he would retire to his room and gaze longingly into the crystal ball in which he viewed her. _Her. _The one who turned his world upside down. He watched her constantly. He saw her first kiss with a boy named Ryan. He watched her first date with Ryan. He felt her pain when Ryan broke up with her for her friend. Jareth watched her meet Jeramey. He watched them date and watched them become closer. He watched them make love for the first time, and then he watched as Jeramy proposed to her. A single tear made its way down his pale cheek as he watched her burst into tears of happiness with her acceptance. Yes… It had been an excruciating five years.

"My lord." A goblin named Oogar peered into his room and tapped softly on the wooden frame of the door. "My lord, Drinzella is here, along with the king and queen."

Jareth picked up the crystal ball and gazed into it as the picture zoomed in on Sarah's face. He closed his eyes, his heart feeling even heavier than before, and he squeezed the ball into his hand, making it disappear.

Oogar cleared his throat once more. "Your highness, your visitors will be waiting in the sitting room."

Jareth turned and nodded slightly, just the faintest inclination and drop of his head. Oogar turned and left.

Jareth knew why they were here. Drizella, the princess of the troll race, was hoping to win his heart-and his hand in marriage. She and her parents were human as well, as humans have always had sovereignty over the trolls in their world. Trolls were ignorant and stupid, and so long as there was food and beer to be found, they could care less who ruled them. Drizella's parents, King Lagar and Queen Nycissus, wanted a joint kingdom. They wanted a new dynasty, one where trolls and goblins ruled together.

The idea itself appealed to his diplomatic and political side. If time should ever arise for war, they would be unstoppable; the trolls' brute strength and the goblins' trickery and resources. The idea seemed perfect.

But, alas, he did not love her. Jareth had explained this to Lagar and Nycissus, but they persisted on, preaching that Jareth would, in time, love her. Drizella was, in fact, beautiful. She had long, flowing, blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends. She had bright blue eyes, both knowledgeable and kind. They were mesmerizing, and anytime he looked at her, he found himself unable to tear his gaze, as if he were hypnotized.

Jareth shook his head, forcing the image of Drizella from his mind. No, he could never love her, even if he had wanted to. His heart belonged to Sarah-the girl he gazed at through the crystal ball.

He took a dark cape from a hook on the wall and slung it over his shoulders, tying the cords loosely across his chest. He took two steps towards the door when a loud knock resounded throughout the room.

"Come in." Jareth barked loudly, continuing towards the door.

The door swung outwards, a slight breeze entering the room. Jareth stopped short as Sarah entered. He felt himself paralyzed; he couldn't make his legs move.

Sarah was dressed in a long, white gown, her brown hair tousled and flowing down her back, held in place by a single, long, white ribbon.

Jareth opened his mouth to speak; to say the words he'd been reciting in his head for five long years. He found himself unable to speak as well, his throat dry and his tongue as heavy and useless as rubber.

Sarah glided across the room, until she was mere inches away from him.

"From hardships unknown, and trials un-numbered," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "I have fought my way to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back what you have stolen."

Jareth stood immobile, so she reached out and took his hand. She swallowed, and exhaled deeply. "My heart." she finished the saying.

She reached out towards him, letting go of his hand, and wrapped her slender arms around him. At her touch, Jareth seemed to regain control of his body. He gently wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head, while Sarah tilted her head against his neck.

"Sarah, I thought…." he managed, but Sarah cut him off.

"I was wrong not to love you then. So I choose to love you now." She leaned back and brushed her lips across his cheek, then laid her head on his shoulder. Jareth was numb from shock at what had just happened. He became content and closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers.

Sarah, however, did not close her eyes. A smirk creeped across her face as she heard Jareth exhale in happiness. It had worked. A flash of pale blue flashed across the irises of her eyes, erasing the dark color momentarily. She focused once more, and they became a dark brown once again-the color of Sarah's eyes.

AN: Bum bum BUMMMM! Isn't this a good start? Give me your thoughts! I'd love to hear 'em! Love you all:)


	3. The Elven Plot

Through the Crystal Ball

Chapter Three: The Elven Plot

Disclaimer: I get so bored of saying this; eventually I run out of quirky things to say. So yeah. The disclaimer is here, okay?

The goblin, Oogar, ran through the long hallway, panting heavily. He entered the royal throne room and bowed briefly.

"Your royal excellencies." He stood again, gazing at the regal-looking king and queen high on their thrones.

"Drop your disguise, Ryell. It displeases me." King Alvor spoke softly, but with power and authority.

"Yes, your highness." Oogar snapped his fingers and his ugly outward appearance began to melt away. He grew several feet and standing before the king and queen was an elf that could only be described as beautiful. His long blonde hair was tucked carefully behind pointed ears; his bright eyes that were blue with flecks of gold were full of intense knowledge and wisdom.

Ryell the elf stepped forward. "Lord Alvor. Lady Aetta. There's something amiss in the Goblin kingdom."

"Continue." Alvor spoke. For five years now, Ryell had been working for Jareth under the magical persona of a goblin. Jareth had no idea of the true identity of his right-hand man; Ryell was only there to keep the peace.

Ryell took a deep breath. "The royal family of the trolls arrived today, so I left them in the sitting room., I looked in on them later, and saw neither Jareth nor the princess Drizella. Thinking something was awry, I went to Jareth's personal room. Inside, I saw Jareth embracing Sarah. But it cannot be her, as she's still in the human world! I believe trickery on the part of the trolls is involved. They want to unite kingdoms, and wipe out the goblins."

Lady Aetta frowned, her honey colored hair glinting as she leaned forward. "Ryell, is what you say true? Can it be? If it is so, then the destruction of the goblins will bring the trolls down upon us. We would be severely outnumbered.

Alvor nodded. "Yes, my queen. You are right. Ryell, do you still have one of Jareth's crystal balls with you?"

Ryell nodded. "Yes, your majesty. I managed to take one." He brought one of the fragile clear orbs from the inside of his cloak. He walked to the throne of the king and lifted it high so Alvor could take it from him.

Alvor did so and gazed into it. "Show me the one called Sarah."

The crystal ball showed the brunette sitting in a large crowd of people, seemingly listening intently to someone. Sarah was in class at this moment in time, but that is of no consequence; the elves had no way of knowing this.

"Show me Jareth." Alvor's mind was already growing heavy with the thoughts that were forming.

The picture in the crystal shifted and now Alvor saw the Goblin king, sitting in his room, talking to… Sarah? Alvor was baffled. How could she be in two places at once? Almost immediately, he recalled Ryell's comment of trickery.

"Show me Drizella!" he spoke hastily. A loud gasp escaped his throat when the picture did not shift. He waited another moment, expecting it to, but it did not.

Aetta had been watching along with her husband. "Drizella's bewitched her appearance to be that of Sarah's." she murmured. "She'll seduce him into marrying her. Since Jareth still loves Sarah, that will be all too easy…"

Ryell nodded. "Correct, your majesty. I believe that is exactly their plot."

Alvor placed the crystal down on the armrest of his throne. "Ryell, go back to the goblin kingdom and collect the ones who were with Sarah on her quest. Collect the ones called Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. Bring them to me at once."

With another snap of his fingers, Ryell was once again the goblin Oogar, who exited the throne room in a hurry, leaving the royal elves with weary minds.

AN: I just realized that Oogar's name backwards is Ragoo. Don't ask me why that's funny, but I cracked up when I realized that. Kaori Yamanshi, you're right. That is kinda pervy. XD Shush. . ;;; :P Anyways, please review, I love hearing everyone's thoughts.


End file.
